Not Anytime Soon
by MsLane
Summary: Spoilers for 2x10. First Rizzles fic. Finally got around to writing one xx


_**A/N: 2x10 Spoilers**_

* * *

><p>"Jane. Come closer Jane. I have more bad things to tell you."<p>

"I'm here." Jane is leaning over so that she doesn't have to strain to hear what he has to say and in a flash, he's moving faster than anyone she's ever seen who's supposedly sick with cancer and is dying move before, and she can hear the shrill sound of Maura yelling her name as he grips Jane's neck and pulls her down across the bed.

"Get him off me!" She yells and screams out as she attempts to look at the security guard as well as Maura, trying to get them to at least do something as she tries and get his hands to let go of her neck.

The sound of the taser whining as it charges alerts her, even in her subdued state that Maura is in danger. "I think I'll watch." Suddenly the honey blonde is in the same predicament as Jane is, with a hand gripping her throat and another one of Hoyt's apprentices making himself known. No one would have suspected Rod, a prison guard, to start helping Hoyt.

"Happy birthday Jane." He's grinning down at Jane, and she hates how her stomach flips and how she suddenly feel nauseous. She needs to get out of this so she can help Maura. Maura.

Somehow, she's suddenly got her hands tied together with a zip tie and a quick glance over to the other hospital bed shows Maura in a similar predicament. Her wrists are tied together and by the looks of it so are her ankles.

She's now being pushed forcibly back against the bed with Hoyt hovering over her, putting pressure against her making it harder to breathe as he continues gripping her neck.

"I was so hoping you were smart enough to put together my clues. Was it fun? Like a murder treasure hunt?" His breath smells like death and in Jane's mind it's pretty fitting since she's sure one of them is going to die. And she sure as hell isn't going to let it be herself.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Jane's still struggling to get out from underneath Hoyt. Still trying to push him off.

He stops grinning and his face takes on a serious expression as he calmly states, "Yeah. You should've."

Maura's sitting on the other bed facing the both of them and silently she's crying, tears pooling in her eyes before falling down her cheeks as she continues to try and get her hands loose to attempt to save Jane.

"The taser." He reaches out a hand confident and poised as his other hand continues gripping Jane's neck.

He holds it up against her neck and gingerly states, "I could turn it on if you like."

And abruptly, out of the blue, Maura finds her voice as soon as Hoyt has more than just his hands as weapons to use against Jane, "NO!" her voice is loud and shrill and panic-stricken to the point that it breaks Jane's heart because she's the one who brought her into this. Jane wants nothing more than to get Maura out of this situation, no matter the cost, because she doesn't deserve to be here.

Hoyt however doesn't bat an eyelash, "I always finish what I start."

"Jane…Jane! _Jane!_"

Maura quickly moves away from her position leaning over Jane as she sits bolt right up in bed, a sheen of sweat coating her skin, her eyes wild as she continues sweeping across the room, frantically searching for anything that could be out of place before finally settling on Maura.

The ME gives her a small, almost unnoticeable smile as she gently and soothingly rubs her back, "It's okay. It was just a dream."

Jane's throat constricts as she shakes her head, "It wasn't a dream Maur. It really happened."

The smaller woman nods her head slowly, "It did, yes, however it's in the past now Jane. It's over. You're okay. You're safe."

The detective runs a hand through her hair and then reaches out a hand and gently touches Maura's neck where a fresh white strip of gauze still covers the area, even though it's been a few days since the incedent, "What about you though? Are you safe?"

Maura smiles at her and takes a hold of her hand that's at her neck and squeezes it gently, "Yes. Because of you."

The darker brunette scoffs lightly, her voice still huskier than usual, "No, it's because of me you were in the situation to begin with. God, I could have _lost_ you." Her last sentence said almost at a whisper.

Maura pulls on her hand and redirects her attention towards herself again, "You did _not_ lose me though. Jane, you saved me. I still am amazed how you were able to but you did Jane. You saved me. You saved us both."

And just like that Jane Rizzoli is fighting back tears because she was so close to losing one of the best things to have ever happened to her. She sniffs back the tears as she looks into Maura's hazel eyes, "I had to. There wasn't a question bout it Maur. I _had_ to save you. There was never an alternative."

Running her fingers gently through dark unruly hair, Maura smiles as she guides her back to laying down, slipping in beside her as she does so, "There wasn't?" she questions softly, knowing that if she continues her ministrations she was bound to lull Jane back to sleep.

Jane rolls her eyes slightly as she turns around so she's somewhat facing the ME, "O'ourse there wasn't. You're my best friend sweetie. We're LLBFFs. It takes a lot more than a zip tie to keep me from saving you."

Maura smiles easily as she continues running her fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp as she does so, listening to the mumbled words of detective Jane Rizzoli, thinking it's positively endearing how adamantly Jane is fighting sleep off as she tries to prove her point. "I don't think I ever really thanked you…" She's cut off my Jane making a shushing noise beside her.

"Did you just shush me?" she asks gently with a smile playing at her lips.

Jane nods her head slowly, still fighting off sleep, but barely making it, "I did. Déjà vu." They share a soft chuckle before the darker haired brunette continues, "You don't get to thank me for doing something like that Maura. You're here. You're safe and that's all that matters."

Maura threads her fingers through Jane's hair and nods her agreement, "You know…that's all that matters to me too."

Even in her almost sleep, Jane smiles, "Your own safety?"

Maura chuckles as she rolls her eyes, pulling the almost completely slumbering detective closer to her, "No, God, Jane. _Yours_. Your safety."

Jane chuckles easily as she almost purrs at the continued ministrations of the doctor, "You were really brave in there Maura."

She scoffs but Jane tuts her, "I'm serious. You've really got mad skills."

Maura knows Jane is nearly completely asleep now since she's starting to quote Frost, "Sleep Jane."

"Stay? Please?"

Maura smiles easily, knowing that Jane wasn't the type to usually ask for something nor let herself look and sound so vulnerable but she's glad Jane's letting her be the one to see her this way, to see her completely herself. She nods, "Of course. Always."

It's silent for a couple of minutes and Maura thinks Jane has finally gone back to sleep, however she hears her whisper, "Good, cuz I wasn't bout to let you go anytime soon."


End file.
